Un día en la Casa de los Vocaloid
by Kumy-Chan
Summary: Como se imaginan un día en la casa de los Vocaloid? Rin y Len peleando? Kaito llorando porque le den un helado en invierno? Miku y Luka tratando de separar a los gemelos? Meiko borracha hablandole a Gakupo sobre su orientación sexual? No lo se.. Pero descubriremos como viven cotidianamente esta loca familia de descabellados integrantes..
1. Mamá Luka y los Kagamine Enfermos

**Hola mis Nekooooss! (Ese será su apodo, acostúmbrense e,e)**

**Les traigo un nuevo Fic n_n Espero que les guste, es de Vocaloid :D**

**Bueno, les daré un pequeño resumen de lo que serán los capitulos :3**

**Creo que serán 6 capitulos, no se :S Pero bueh..**

**_Como se imaginan un día en la casa de los Vocaloid? Rin y Len peleando? Kaito llorando porque le den un helado en invierno? Miku y Luka tratando de separar a los gemelos? Meiko borracha hablandole a Gakupo sobre su orientación sexual? No lo se.. Pero descubriremos como viven cotidianamente esta loca familia de descabellados integrantes.._**

**Disclaimer:**_ Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation, yo solo utilizo los personajes con el único objetivo de divertir. De Fans para Fans._

* * *

Todo comienza un soleado día de.. Invierno.

Miku estaba preparando una sopa caliente de Puerros, "**_La más nutritiva_**" según ella. Para colmo, Len estaba enfermo, y Rin no se quedó atrás, ambos con gripe, en cama. Luka los asistía a cada segundo, les había tomado cariño, eran como dos niños pequeños que necesitaban una madre, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Gakupo estaba leyendo un libro ese día, titulado "_Como hacer amigos_". Meiko había decidido no beber, pero sólo por ese día, ya que no quería terminar como el fin de semana pasado.. Que casi le vomitaba encima a Kaito. Y hablando de Kaito.. Este estaba rogándole a Miku un Helado.

-Ándale, Mikuu! Dame aunque sea una paletita..-Le rogaba insistente el peli-azul a la chica, poniéndose de rodillas y juntando. las manos.

-No, Kaito-San, es invierno.. Te vas a enfermar-le decía como una madre preventiva, mientras revolvía con un cucharón de madera la sopa con cebolletas.

Miku, curiosamente, tenía puesto en la cabeza un pañuelo blanco, como una madre que cocina para sus hijos.

-Pero, pero, perooo!..-seguía insistiendo el chico.

-Sin peros! No voy a cocinarte a ti si te enfermas..-lo amenazó la peli-aqua, sacando el cucharón de la olla y agitándolo en símbolo de regaño.

En ese momento llegó Luka a la cocina, con una caja de pañuelos, dirigiéndose a la heladera, de donde sacó un jarabe con etiqueta extraña que sabía a pescado, lo sabían porque el año pasado Miku se enfermó y tuvo que tomar eso.. Y Kaito lo había tomado por accidente.

-Con esto se curarán..-exclamó contenta la peli-rosa, desapareciendo, dejando a una Miku y a un Kaito muy desconcertados.

Miku, con prisa, sacó dos platos y dos cucharas y sirvió un poco de su sopa curadora de puerros, luego le pidió a Kaito que llevara un plato y ella otro, así subieron las escaleras para llevárselo a los gemelos...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el piso de arriba, a donde se dirigían los tres Voaloid anteriores, estaban Rin y Len, el par de hermanos inseparables, recostados en una cama cada uno.

-Cuánto tiempo se lo van a creer?-se preguntó el rubio, delatando la mentira ante los oídos de Luka, que ya había llegado, pero se detuvo a escuchar la curiosa conversación de los rubios.

-No se.. Pero yo ya quiero probar la sopa de puerros de Miku! Es deliciosa-murmuró contenta la chica, con una gran sonrisa viendo a su hermano.

-Si, es verdad.. La sopa de Miku es riquísima-dijo sonriente Len, viendo que se asomaba una cabellera rosada.

Luka entró y los gemelos cambiaron de cara, Len empezó a tocer y Rin hizo algunos estornudos falsos, haciendo que Luka rápidamente les mostrara el remedio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía diabólica.

-No se preocupen, mamá les trajo un jarabe que seguro los cura..-dijo Luka, feliz.

-¡Ya nos sentimos bien!-gritó al instante la rubia, mirando a Len.-¿No es cierto, Len?

-¡S-Si! Ya me siento mejor! No hace falta que tomemos el remedio!-dijo destapándose hábilmente.

-No, no, no, no.. Están peor que mi abuelita Lukarina.. Ya tienen demencia! Será mejor que tomen rápido el jarabe!-exclamó la mayor.-¿Quién va primero?

-¡LEN!-gritó Rin.

-¡NO! ¡RIN QUIERE!-Gritó ahora Len. Ambos señalándose mutuamente.

-Tomen y callen-dijo Luka al momento en el que metía dos cucharones de Jarabe de pescado en la boca de ambos.

Los gemelos tragaron forzadamente y ¡Santa María de los Santos! Si que sabía mal, pero pudieron tragar.

-Ahora es sólo cuestión de tiempo..

* * *

**Y? Les gustó? COMENTARIOS, NEKINES(?)! COMENTARIOS!**

**Bueno.. Está cortito, pero igual es bueno, no?**

_**No! Es malísimo!**_

**Cállate, yo interior! :c**

**Mmm... Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente cap! w**

**Sayoo!~**


	2. Meiko y sus valiosos consejos

**Hola, mis nekos! n_n**

**Vi 2 comentarios y yo me quedé..**

**"****_Dios :'D No puedo abandonarlos, no esta vez! Les escribiré!_****"**

**Y aquí estoy, a las 2:13 de la madrugada, continuando el Fic, por ustedes, mis dos queridos "Amigos" que vieron mi Fic y me piden conti :3**

**Así que.. Aquí está! :D**

**Disclaimer:** _Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation, yo solo utilizo los personajes con el objetivo de divertir. De Fans par Fans._

* * *

-Ahora es sólo cuestión de tiempo...

-Puaj!-Se quejaban ambos hermanos tocándose la piel de la garganta, se notaba lo asqueroso y repugnante de ese líquido con sólo mirar la cara de asco que ambos rubios mostraban.

-Ya llegamos!-Anunció la joven peli-aqua con un plato en las manos y su peculiar pañuelo blanco en la cabeza, como una ama de casa.-¿Quién quiere?

-Yo le doy de tomar a Len-dijo con voz de Lolicón y algo miedosa, antes de que lo mandaran a limpiar las habitaciones que había desordenado en un ataque por encontrar aunque sea una gota de helado derretido en una ropa sucia.-...

El peliazul se sentó en la cama de Len y le dio el plato, dejó que él tomara por si mismo la sopa, no era un bebé al que había que alimentar, pero era un Lolicón después de todo, y verlo tomar la sopa le provocaba algo, aunque fuera realmente extraño excitarse con ver como metía la cuchara en su boca.

-Miku-Nee! Yo también quiero! Y más después de haber tomado esa sustancia radioactiva que sabía a podrido!-se quejó la rubia de moño, haciendo que Miku le entregara el plato y empezara a tomar la sopa tan rápido como alma que lleva el diablo y mostró una cara de conformidad, para luego darle el plato de vuelta a Miku.-Deliciosa!

-Ahora te curarás..-dijo con una amplia sonrisa la peli-rosa, dándole un abrazo a ambos Rubios, ya que sus camas estaban cerca.-Ya le agradecerán a su mamita por curarlos...

-Luka.. Dónde está tía Meiko?-dijo Len, con ojos inocentes, haciendo que Kaito se derritiese como un helado de esos que a él le encantaban.

-Meiko-San se fue a comprar-le respondió la peli-aqua, juntando los platos vacíos de los chicos, para llevárselos.- Pero volverá pronto, no se preocupen, chiquitines..

-Y Gakupo-San?-cuestionó ahora la Rubia, moviendo hacia un lado la cabeza, como suelen hacerlo los cachorros.

-...-El silencio reinó la sala, pero luego Kaito habló- Creo que está abajo, no se..

* * *

-Hijos de puta..-Murmuró con cara de tristeza el peli-morado, mirando la película de "**_El Rey León_**"...

-Cómo pueden..?-dijo soltando unas lágrimas, viendo la muerte de "**_Mufasa_**" **[Nota de Autora: No se burlen, todos lloramos en esa parte :'c No te hagas el machote e_e]**.

Salió corriendo y tapándose la cara como un marica, pero se chocó con alguien, una mujer.. Bien pechugona **[N.D.A: xD]**...

-Qué te pasah a vo!? Queréh peleah!? Queréh peleah!?-Le dijo una castaña con una mirada perdida, tambaleándose un poco...

Era Meiko, la borrachina había llegado a la Casa, con las bolsas de compras, una botella de Sake en la mano y varias latas de cerveza en las bolsas.

"Sake_ el Borrachín, el mejor Sake que un simple pendejo podría_ probar" **[N.D.A:No se ofendan, es sólo algo para "tratar" de hacer reír n_n]**

-M-Meiko! Tranquilizate, ven, deja las bolsas en la cocina..-La guió Gakupo hasta la mesa de la cocina, dónde dejó las bolsas.

-Ecushame bin, trasvesti.. Tenéh que ponete uns bunos implantez, salih pa' la cashe y todoh she te van a tiráh enzima, ¿Ezcushaste?-le dijo pronunciando mal las palabras, se había sentado y empezó a hablarle sobre lo travesti que era y que tenía que elegir entre ser Masho o Trasvesti **[N.d.A: No sé como se me ocurre esto xD]**

-Psjajaja-D-Digo, s-si, Meiko-San..-le dijo aguantando la risa que le causaba, pero tratando de no provocarla o sino terminaría como Kaito... Medio vomitado por el revoltijo que se le había hecho a la castaña en el estómago y el hígado..

-Buno, ecushame, hermafroditah.. Vo tenéh que seh bien masho.. Tenéh que follate a Luka, ¿Mecuchaste?-le aconsejaba la borracha, sin darle importancia a los demás Vocaloid, que escuchaban como hablaba y también lo que le decía al pobre Gakupo, Rin casi se cae por las escaleras por la el ataque de risa que le dio.

-Pero que caraj..-Dijo Luka...

* * *

**Muy cortikooo! D:**

**Pero es que me dio sueñito =q=**

**Qué les pareció? Acá subió un poquito de tono, pero bueno.. Al menos ya incorporé a Meiko y Gakupo a la historia..**

**Que sucederá? Rin se caerá por las escaleras y al final Gakupo SÍ terminará vomitado? Meiko hará el baile del caño? Kaito encontrará helado? Len será Ukeado por Kaito? [PD: ODIO el yaoi D:] Miku se volverá Ama de Casa y trabajará para los cocineros de Sopas famosos? Todo eso y MÁS en el próximo capítulo! :D**

**Por cierto! Luka escuchó eso que dijo Meiko, quedó traumada y se fue de viaje unos días a Alaska para comer Pescado, alejarse de Gakupo y conocer la Nieve! :D**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, aunque esté cortitooo!~ :'3 [****_Es horribleeeee!_****] Cállate! :0... :'c**

**Bye-Byeee!~ Ahora déjenme dormiiir! D;**


	3. Una Historia de amor

**Hola, Nekitos míos! n_n**

**Hoy vine animada :3 Leí los otros comentarios ;w;**

**Y esta vez pensé: "No los voy a defraudar ;w;9 Debo escribir! Nadie me robará a mis Nekoos!(?)"**

**Y ahora estoy acá, escribiendo por ustedes.. Les contaré una pequeña historia..**

"**_Hace 1 año maso menos, una chica.. Ok, esa soy yo_** ._. **_Estaba siguiendo un Fanfic.. Pero la autora actualizaba cada 30 meses (Exageración en su estado puro xD) Entonces yo me dije.. Yo no seré así! ACTUALIZARÉ CUANDO PUEDA!. Fin .w._**"

**xD**

**Ok, ahora.. el capitulo e_e**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con el único objetivo de divertir. De Fans para Fans._

* * *

-Pero que caraj...-Dijo Luka.

Todos los habitantes de la casa, menos Gakupo y Meiko, observaban a los mencionados, curiosos y cagados de risa hasta más no poder.

-Y entonceh, le dah así!-le dijo Meiko a Gakupo, haciendo gestos de.. Hentai xD

-M-Meiko-San! N-No puedo ha-hacerle eso a Luka-San..-se excusó el peli-morado, sonrojado y rascándose la nuca.

-Piojento! Mentirah! Tú puedeh!-le dijo la castaña señalando su forma de rascarse la nuca apenado.

-No soy piojento!-le negó con mueca de confusión, y sonrojándose por lo que dijo la borracha.

Rin se tropezó por reírse tanto y.. Se agarró de Len.. Gravísimo error..

Len estaba agarrado de Luka, Luka estaba apoyada en Miku, y Miku estaba arriba de Kaito, practicamente..

Fue la caída más **JODIDAMENTE ÉPICA **del Universo, uno tras otro, cada integrante de la Familia Vocaloid, fue cayendo torpemente por aquellos duros e infinitos escalones. Hasta que llegaron al piso y, un poco mareados y severamente golpeados, se pararon para observar como ambos mayores se cagaban de la risa..

-JAJAJAJAJA! AY DIOS QUE ME CAGO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Reía Gakupo abrazando su estómago y dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Kaito.-JAJAJAJAJA!

-POR DIOH! JAJAJAJAJAJA!-Reía a la par Meiko, quién segundos después de largar otras risas más, se tapó la boca con la mano derecha y con su brazo izquierdo, auto-abrazaba su estómago, signo próximo a su vómito..

-CORRAN TODOS! ESTÁ POR VOMITAR!-Gritó Miku, que salió corriendo hacia su cuarto como el Corre-caminos de los Looney Toons. **[N.d.A: Derechos a su respectivo Autor xD]**

-AAHHHHH!-Gritó Len, que estaba siendo abrazado por Rin. Y salió corriendo como la peli-aqua hacia la cocina.-RIN, NO TE SUELTESS!

-NOOO!-Le gritó al rubio la chica, enrolando sus piernas en él, para no caerse.

Y desafortunadamente.. Luka se movió muy lento...

-...-Meiko la vomitó de una manera que parecía un caño de desagüe, la pobre peli-rosa terminó más sucia que un vagabundo y salió corriendo para el baño, donde se bañó y se cambió en un par de segundos.

Gakupo ayudó a Meiko a ir a su habitación, pues ya estaba volviendo en si misma.

Mientras que Kaito.. Bueno, Kaito...

* * *

-No se que haría sin ti.. Eres la llama de fuego que enciende mi alma.. Eres la luz en mi obscuridad..-decía el peli-azul, sonrojado.-Se que es muy pronto pero... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Kaito había encontrado al fin.. Una miserable paleta de helado.. Y estaba sosteniéndola como si fuera un frágil cristal.

-Eres tan hermoso, juro que podría.. Comerte...-le hablaba al helado, luego le dio una mordida.

-Eresh tan.. Delishiosho..-hablaba Kaito con la boca llena, a poco babeaba. Hace como 1 semana que no había consumido ni una sola gota de esa deliciosa sustancia dulce que él tanto anhelaba, así que en su desesperación, optó por buscar ahora en las bolsas de compras que había traído la castaña, en donde encontró su preciado tesoro.. Una paleta de helado frío sabor frambuesa.

-Mmmm.. Ven a mi habitación-sedució al helado, y se lo llevó a su cuarto..

* * *

-¿Len?-le preguntó la rubia, inocentemente, a su hermano, ambos, no se sabe porqué, estaban escondidos bajo la mesa, un poco apretados, pero nada importante.

-¿Qué?-le dijo un poco distraído.

Estaban bajo la mesa de la cocina, estaban tapados debido al mantel de seda color carmesí que cubría la mesa.

-¿Por qué estamos escondidos?-cuestionó confundida, con los ojos brillantes.

-No lo sé.. Yo sólo te seguí-dijo apenado, rascándose la nuca.

-P-Pero si yo estaba amarrada a vos.. Vos me trajiste acá..-le respondió, aún más confundida, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Esto..-Len trataba de buscar una excusa, pero no se le ocurría nada.. Entonces decidió hacer algo para que se quedara callada.

La besó... En la mejilla. **[N.d.A: Troll xD]**

-Bueno.. Salgamos-le dijo agarrándole la mano a Rin y saliendo de ahí abajo.

-...-Rin se dejó llevar y salió, sonrojada.

-Qué estaban haciendo, niños?-dijo una chica misteriosa...

* * *

**CHAN CHAN! CHAN CHAN!**

**SUSPENSO! xD**

**Leí todos su comentarios, mis Nekos! :'D**

**LOS HAMO! Si, con "H" de Hermosos (?)**

**Bueno, Lady Kagamine, acá tenés un poco de Incesto RinxLen w**

**Otra cosa.. SOY SUPER FAN de Rinxlen w Por cierto, creo que haré otro Fic, pero al terminar este e-e**

**Y SERÁ DE ROMANCE! :3 Seh, soy buena en eso, supongo.. Se me da muy bien! :D Según mi amiga (?), me paso de romance en mis novelas de Facebook (?)**

**Ahh, y.. Hola, Storm! :3 Ella es mi mejor amiga e.e**

**Qué pasará? Quién será esa chica? Ni yo lo se! :0 Okno xD**

**Bueno, Nos estamos leyendo! n_n/**

**Ciaossuuuu!~ ;3**

**PD: Por cierto.. Ya tengo gata! w**


	4. Tía Gumi!

**Hola mis Nekos! ;3**

**Como dice el titulo con más Spoiler que la mierdis xD APARECIÓ LA TÍA GUMII! :D [Por cierto.. No se cuantos "Años" tiene D: Así que la haré maso menos de 16 :s]**

**Ahh... Y hago a los Kagamine bien pequeñines porque Rin es Loli y Len Shota xD No me lo pueden negar e3e**

**Bueno, nos vemos al terminar el Capituloo! xD**

**Por cierto.. Qué le habrá hecho Kaito el pervertido Lolicón a ese inocente helado de frambuesa!? D:**

**Disclaimer:** _Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con el único objetivo de divertir. De Fans para Fans._

* * *

-Qué estaban haciendo, niños?-dijo una chica misteriosa..

-No somos niños! Ahh! Hola tía Gumi!-refutó el rubio, siendo tomado aún de la mano por su hermana.

-Hola, Gumi-Chan!-dijo aún ruborizada por el reciente incidente del beso. **[N.D.A: Reciente Incidente.. LOL Suena LOL :I]**

-Cuantas veces les he dicho que.. _**EL INCESTO ES MAAAAAAAALOOO! MUUY MAAAAAAALOOO!**_-Dijo un poco molesta la peli-verde.

-P-Pero, tía Gumi, si vos hiciste incesto con Gum...-decía con ojos inocentes Rin, Gumi al instante le tapó la boca con una mano y la atrajo hacia ella, haciendo que la espalda de la rubia chocara con su panza **[N.D.A: Aunque no tenga xD]**

-Calla, calla mija!-interrumpió ella, con una sonrisa falsa, confundiendo a Len.

**_~*Flash-Back*~_**

_-Oh si, Gumo! Oh si! _**[N.D.A: xDDDDDDDD! *EscritoraPervertModeON* Cx]**_-Decía la chica, estando con Gumo en una habitación.._

_Rin estaba detrás de la puerta, escuchando lo que hacían Gumi y Gumo.._

_-E-Espera, tengo que ir al ba-baño...-Dijo la joven, yendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola. Se encontró con una Rin con una cara de asco, de impresión, de confusión, de trauma, de yo que sé.. Muy sonrojada._

_-R-Rin, no es lo que pien.._

_-M-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Gritó Rin, y salió corriendo a por Luka, dejando a una Gumi con cara de: "Fuck, __**fuck**__, __**FUCK**__!"_

**_~*Fin de Flash-Back*~_**

-De qué hablan?-preguntó dudoso el chico.

-De n-nada!-dijo Gumi, revoleando a Rin para algún lugar lejos de la cocina.

-KYAAAAHH!-Gritó la rubia, girando por los aires.

-Ahora seguís vos!-le gritó contenta la peli-verde a Len, revoleándolo a él también.

-AAAAHHHHH!-Gritó ahora el joven, que chocó con algo abultado y suave, muy grande, también.-Ahhh~

-Ugh? Mijito!-dijo llena de alegría Luka, acariciando el cabello de "Su hijito", según ella. No le dio importancia a lo que acababa de suceder y se lo llevó a un sillón, para recostarlo.

-AAAHHHHH!-Gritó su gemela, pero no chocó con algo esponjosito y mucho menos, abundante como el busto de la peli-rosa. Esta, por desgracia, chocó con el pecho de Miku... Por lo que casi se hace mier** la cara de lo escasos y pequeños pechos de la peli-aqua.-AAHH!

-R-Rin-Chan!-se quejó la chica, parando un poco a Rin, que casi queda deforme.-¿Qué pasó?

-Gu-Gumi-San..-dijo un poco atontada por el duro golpe, sobándose la cabeza.

-Gumi?-preguntó Miku confundida, observando al lugar al que Rin señalaba, la cocina.

Y ahí la encontró, comiendo una zanahoria al estilo Bugs Bunny, con una sonrisa.

-_Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?- _Pronunció, haciendo aún más referencia al recién nombrado conejo.

-GUMIIII!-Le dijo asustada, viendo una sombra detrás de ella...

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundida, ladeando la cabeza.-¿Qué pasa?

-HAY ALGUIEN DETRÁS DE TI!-Le gritó haciendo que la peli-verde se diera vuelta y observara a...

* * *

**_Ahora, volviendo al romance.._**

Kaito yacía acostado en su cama, dormido, se veía en su pecho un líquido viscoso color azul.. Y un palito de madera en aquella sustancia.

Se había desabrochado su.. La cosa esa!.. Se me olvidó.. Bueno.. La cosa esa que es como una capa o algo así.. Y se veía su pecho al desnudo...

**_~*Flash-Back*~_**

_-Ohh, Helado-Kun, eres demasiado sexy...-dijo con cara de pervertido.-Vamos a hacernos uno.._

_Entonces le dio una gran mordida al helado y lo tragó, pero de repente le dio mucho sueño... Y se durmió._

_-Muajajajaja~ Ahora vamos a hacerle cosas pervertidas...-Dijo una chica de pelo rosado, junto con otras dos chicas, una rubia y otra con cabello color Aqua._

_-Qué están haciendo, chicas?-preguntó un peli-morado._

_-Nada, nada, nada-dijeron las tres, y se fueron._

_-Jajaja~ Ahora él es mío..-dijo Gakupo con cara malvada y una enorme sonrisa en los labios, juntando los dedos de las manos como el Sr Burns.-Exelennnte~..._

**_~*Fin de Flash-Back*~_**

* * *

**Qué les pareció? ;3 Demasiados Flash-Back's , no? xD**

**Bueno.. Ya son más mis Nekos! (?) Cada vez mi Arcoíris se hace más grande :'D**

**Ok, eso sonó mal . _ .**

**Soy mujer, no se confundan xD**

**Qué le habrán hecho a Kaito? Quién será la persona detrás de Gumi? Qué le pusieron al helado de Kaito? La autora participó en la violación de Kaito? xD**

**Nah, yo prefiero a Len.. Y a Ayato.. Y a Shuu.. Y a Subaru.. Y a Kanato.. A LA MIERDA! A todos! xD *CofCofOrgíaCofCof***

**Si, y a mis 12 años se todo eso :'B Mi inocencia se fue al carajo :'I**

**Bueno, me despido de ustedeshh! Mis amores~**

**Bye-Byee!~ n.n**


	5. Un Tour Turístico por la Casa, por Gumi

**Hola, mis Nekitos! n.n (No se porqué les digo mis Nekitos si seguro son más grandes que yo ;-; )**

**Creo que los dejé abandonados, me siento mala persona :'c Pero bueno, es que el 1° de Marzo fue el cumpleaños de mi papa :v y después me andaba mal la computadora :c Ahora tengo Notebook -w- Es de mi papá :'v xD Pero la puedo usar, y además usaba el Celu mientras, así que no podía escribir, pero acá me tienen, totalmente a su merced, escribiendo por ustedes ^^**

**Bueno, acá vamos a descubrir quién o qué está detrás de Gumi :D**

**_Disclaimer: _** _Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con el único objetivo de divertir. De Fans para Fans._

* * *

-HAY ALGUIEN DETRÁS DE TI!-Le gritó haciendo que la peli-verde se diera vuelta y observara a... La nada.

-Ehh?-murmuró la chica- Miku...

-PE-PEROOO!-refutaba la peli-aqua.

-Miku, deja los Puerros... Te hacen mal..-la retó Gumi, tocándole el hombro.

-No! Los puerros son.. Los puerros son..-trataba de decir pero se le caía la saliva, como "_**Homero Simpson**_" **[N.d.A: Creo que se escribía Homer.. No me acuerdo.. -.-']**

-Ya, deja de pensar en puerros que van a pensar que estamos haciendo Yuri-le dijo con la típica gotita de sudor en los Animes.

-Pero, los puerros son tan.. **SEXYS**-dijo cerrando los ojos, auto-abrazándose, entonces Gumi se fue alejando de Miku, yendo con Luka.

* * *

-Luka.. Viste como estaba Miku?-le preguntó, tomando una zanahoria de la heladera junto con un sándwich de atún, dándoselo a la peli-rosa.

-No.. Por qué?-dijo aceptando el emparedado de pescado, dándole una mordida.- Qué fashó?

-Luka, no hablesh con la fboca llena que me escupísh todah-dijo también con la boca llena de comida.-Miku eshtaba como drogafda...

-Miku es así, quién sabe si se masturba con puerros...-le dijo, dándole otra mordida al sándwich, haciendo que Gumi se pusiera pálida por el comentario de Luka.

-Luka, no digas cosas así.. Mientras comemos..-le dijo, dejando la zanahoria, al parecer le había quitado el apetito.-Me voy a ver como están los demás, te dejo...

-Ok~...

* * *

Gumi se fue hacia la habitación de Meiko, sólo por curiosidad, y la encontró hablando con el espejo y sosteniendo una botella de Sake.

-Ay! Peroh que _pepsi _**[Sexy xD]** soh, no queréh ih pa' mi cama?-le dijo a su reflejo, acariciando el espejo.

Gumi cerró la puerta con cara de "**_Esta nunca cambia.._**" y fue hacia la habitación de Kaito.

...

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a Gakupo dormido sentado en una silla y a Kaito aún con el helado derretido en el pecho, le dieron ganas de agarrar al peli-morado y tirarlo sobre Kaito, pero asumió que después la demandarían por violación de la privacidad **(?)** Y también asumió que Gakupo sería demasiado pesado, así que no hizo nada y fue para la habitación de los gemelos.

-Espero que no estén cojiendo o algo por el estilo...-dijo, dirigiéndose al cuarto de los hermanos.

* * *

-Ahh, Len no! Me-Me duele..

-Falta poco, cuando la saque ya no te dolerá tanto..

-Gumi escuchó apoyada en la puerta, y entró como loca desquiciada, sólo para ver como Len le estaba tratando de sacar una cinta que se le había pegado en el brazo a Rin.

-Fiu...-suspiró aliviada la peli-verde.

-Gumi, dile a Len que lo haga más lento.. Me duele, maldita cinta!-gritaba de dolor la rubia, siendo sostenida del brazo por su hermano, que trataba de sacarle la cinta.-AAHHH!

-A ver, yo te ayudo...-se ofreció Gumi, sosteniendo firmemente a Rin de los brazos, mientras que Len "**_Esperaba órdenes_**".

-Bueno, Len, a la una.. A las dos... A LAS TRES!-Le dijo al oji-celeste, que prácticamente arrancó la cinta del brazo de su hermana.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-QUIÉN NECESITA AYUDA!? LLEGÓ LA SÚPER CHICA PUERRO AL RESCATEEEE!-Gritó Miku, que llegó corriendo y ahora estaba parada en la puerta.

Miku llevaba puesta una toalla color Aqua como una capa, unos lentes que Kiyoteru había olvidado llevarse al trabajo para hacerla "_**Súper inteligente**_", unos guantes que anteriormente Gumi había traído y los había dejado en la mesa, unas botas de lluvia viejas color verde, y había agarrado una remera celeste y le pintó con tempera verde: "_**Súper Chica Puerro**_".

-Miku.. Te dije que dejaras los puerros...

* * *

**Ohayoo! n.n**

**Me extrañaron? ewe No mientan, yo se que no :c**

**Tengo bajo autoestima, seguro ya lo habrán adivinado antes e_e**

**Bueno, creo que se me están acabando la ideas y la gracia se pierde :'P A no ser que ustedes crean que es gracioso todavía ;w;**

**Y.. Bueno, Hikari, los Kagamine siguen teniendo 14 e.e Sólo que los hago como más Lolis/Shotas w**

**Mi gata me está jodiendo, así que.. Nos vemos en el siguiente Cap -w-/ Los amo!~~**

**Ciaossu!~ :3**


	6. Una dulce despedida

**Holii! -w- Mis amadísimos Nekos :'3**

**Bueno, como les Spoileé(?) en el comentario, este capitulo será el ÚLTIMO :'D**

**Pero bueno, todo Fic tiene que terminar ;w; Así que sinmás, les dejo este último y sentimental capitulo :'I**

_**Disclaimer: **__ Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con el único objetivo de divertir. De Fans para Fans._

-Miku.. Te dije que dejaras los puerros...

Gumi se paró, pasó al lado de la chica mirando para otro lado y luego giró la cabeza como _**la chica del Exorcista **_y miró a los gemelos...

-Los estoy vigilando...-dijo y volvió la normalidad, y bajó las escaleras tranquilamente.

-Gumi-Chan da miedo a veces...-dijo Miku, mirando a los hermanos con cara de espanto.

-Mira quién habla...-se animó a decir Rin, que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la mayor.-Ayy!

-A Miku se la respeta, che!-exclamó fastidiada la peli-aqua.

-Vayamos abajo, ya estoy cansado, solamente quiero cenar e irme a dormir..-ofreció el rubio dando luego un gran bostezo, después tomó de la mano a Rin y bajaron juntos la escalera.

Y Miku también fue, luego de cambiarse, por supuesto.

Gakupo y Kaito se despertaron, y para pasar desapercividos, fueron para abajo. Kaito primero tomó un baño y se cambió. Gakupo bajó rápido y se sentó en la mesa, para comer.

-Fiuuh~ Maldito helado.. Seguro tenía algo... Maldita sea.. No pude hacer Yaoi con Kaito.. A por Luka entonces!-pensaba alegremente el peli-morado...

_**~*Flash-Back*~**_

_Gakupo había entrado al cuarto del peli-azul para hacerle cosas pervertidas, y le lamió el pecho, pero desafortunadamente, al igual que Kaito, cayó dormido en una silla. Así es.. Las chicas le habían puesto una sustancia para dormir a Kaito..._

_**~*Fin de Flash-Back*~**_

En ese momento, Luka apareció en el comedor, y se sentó al lado de Gakupo.

-Hola, Gakupo-Kun~..-dijo contenta la peli-rosa, tomando asiento a su lado.

-Ho-Hola, Luka-Chan...-le respondió apenado, había pensado cosas raritas de ella.. **[N.d.A: xDDD]**

Gumi, seguida por los gemelos, que detrás traían a Miku, llegaron también a ese lugar. Apreciaron el leve sonrojo del mayor, y miraron con caras perversas a ambos Vocaloid..

-Awww~ Se ven tan lindos!~ Hagan Hentai~~-decía la peli-verde, con las manos juntas.

-Gumi-San.. Qué estás pensando? Gakupo y yo solo somos amigos... **Jus Be Friend's!~**-Cantó Luka, haciendo que los gemelos, Miku y Gumi empezaran a bailar.-**Just Be Friend's!~**

Luego de un rato de estar bailando al ritmo de la canción de la peli-rosa, aparece Kaito con una paletita de helado que sacó de no se sabe donde.

-Holiwis~-dijo alegremente, luego le dió una lamida.

-Kaito, vamos a cenar.. No comas helado, eso es de postre...-le regañó Miku, pero el chico la ignoró y siguió comiendo su delicioso helado.

Luego de comer, todos hablaron en grupo y decidieron dedicarte una moraleja **(?)...**

**Sé como Kaito y Miku:**

_**Nunca renuncies a lo que te gusta. Busca y encontrarás lo que más anhelas...**_

**Sé como Gakupo y Meiko:**

_**Sé tú mismo, sin importar lo que digan. Si eres medio raro, ¡No importa! Porque eres tú...**_

**Sé como Rin y Len:**

_**Nunca dejes de amar a tu familia, todo lo hacen por tu bien...**_

**Sé como Luka:**

_**Lucha y cuida lo que más qieres en este Mundo, ¡Es por eso que lo tienes a tu lado!**_

**Sé como Gumi:**

_**Protege a tu amigos de lo que no deben hacer...**_

_**NOS DESPEDIMOS DE TI Y ESPERAMOS QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC!**_

**Les gustó el Fic? TwT9**

**Me puse medio sentimental (?) Y miren que me salió, MIREN QUE ME SALIÓ! Soy toda una escritora profecional ewe... xD**

**Bueno, quería que sepan que todos sus Reviews me animaron mucho a continuar y a escribir! ;w; Y TODOS USTEDES, QUERIDOS NEKITOS, SON MI ARCOÍRIS DE IMAGINACIÓN TWT**

**Quería que sepan que para esta humilde y novata escritora, son muy inportantes ;w; Es por eso que los quiero musho y espero que mi Fic les haya gustado :'D**

**Por cierto.. Como hago preguntas cada capitulo, quería preguntarles...**

_**¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita?**_

**Sah, es que me picó la curiosidad c: xD**

**Y bueno, nos vemos en el proximo Fiiiic!~ -w-/**

**Bye-Byee!~ ;w;**


End file.
